1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to ornamental lighting devices and, more particularly, is concerned with a Christmas star light device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ornamental stars are often employed to celebrate Christmas. Many people display stars on their homes during the Christmas holiday season. It is desirable that stars used for this purpose be large and lighted. These stars are often homemade. Many of these stars, however, are heavy and awkward and, thus, difficult to set up and take down. Also, in daylight, the shapes of these stars are often not discernable and materials used in the construction of the stars may be too visible.
Various ornamental lighting devices, including those which resemble stars, have been developed over the years. Representative examples of ornamental lighting devices and the like are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,722,317 to Goodwin, U.S. Pat. No. 2,894,345 to Bushnell, U.S. Pat. No. 3,184,366 to Claude, U.S. Pat. No. 3,704,367 to Korb, U.S. Pat. No. 4,523,260 to Duncan, U.S. Pat. No. 4,769,749 to Felski, U.S. Pat. No. 5,077,646 to Parsons, U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,409 to Fisher, U.S. Pat. No. 5,430,626 to Leffel and U.S. Pat. No. 5,712,770 to Huang. The Bushnell patent discloses a star-shaped frame construction which employs frame members which are substantially identical to one another and connected to one another at their ends. The frame members of the Bushnell device interfit with one another, but must cross one another to achieve a star-like configuration. The Duncan patent discloses two types of members which are connected to one another to form a star. The members of the Duncan device, however, do not interfit with one another. The Leffel patent discloses a plurality of arm braces which interfit with one another to form a star. The arm braces of the Leffel patent, however, have a complicated design and are comprised of a multiplicity of parts.
Consequently, a need remains for an ornamental lighting device which overcomes the aforementioned problems in the prior art without introducing any new problems in place thereof.